1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary drive engine structured to provide a continuous energy output, maximize fuel combustion efficiency, minimize fuel waste, and minimize the expulsion of unburned hydrocarbons, in a system that is mechanically effective and durable for extended periods of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
The general concept of rotary type engines, wherein fuel combustion and power generation is continuously taking place, has been an attractive and often sought concept in the field of drive structures. Indeed, because of the constant output of energy that can be generated by these rotary type engines, they are naturally quite popular in a variety of industries, such as for providing driving means for tools, machines, and other types of machinery that require uniform and constant energy outputs in order to be efficiently actuated. Still, however, existing designs of rotary type engines tend to be generally inefficient, often wasting unburned fuel, typically do not provide a clean and efficient burn as compared with conventional piston type engines, and are often quite complex, including a multitude of internal parts, thereby making such designs mechanically impractical.
For example, a problem often encountered with existing rotary engine designs is the inability of those engines to maintain an integral seal and to fully evacuate expended and/or burned exhaust gases. As a result, when a new combustion cycle begins, the capacity for new fuel intake, and accordingly combustion, is reduced, and the fuel introduced is contaminated by the remnant gases. Moreover, because of the contaminated nature of the fuel, as well as due to the general configuration of the combustion chamber, not all of the fuel is used, resulting in the expulsion of unburned, generally environmentally harmful, hydrocarbons from the engine, a reduced power output efficiency, and a reduced fuel consumption efficiency.
As a result, there is a substantial need in the art for an effective and efficient rotary type engine which has a mechanically sound design that is minimally susceptible to malfunction and efficiency loses. Further, such an improved rotary type engine should maximize the effectiveness of each combustion "explosion" by taking advantage of a maximum energy expansion and by providing a maximum purity and combustibility of the fuel mixture.